Three Against One is Never Fair
by Ivystrike
Summary: Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan have captured all the Thunderclan cats and are making them work for them as slaves. It is up to a weak and blind kit, Sightkit, to fix everything. But how can he when everyone doubts him and call him names like Sightless. Will this kit succeed or will all of Thunderclan be doomed to be slaves forever? Warriors belong to Erin Hunter! Not me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! My name is Ivystrike. Some of you might know me from my other story, The Fall of Mud. If you haven't already, please go check out that story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. Not me.**

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN:

Leader-

Oakstar: a ginger-spotted tom with blue eyes

Deputy-

Stormpelt: a gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Medicine cat-

Petalwhisker: a brown and white she-cat with a black ear

Warriors(Toms and she-cats who aren't nursing kits)-

Pinetail: a brown and white tom with a black paw

Leafstripe: a gray striped she-cat with green eyes

Crowfur: a black tom with a white underbelly

Icepelt: a white she-cat a brown tail tip

Honeysong: a white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Nightfern: a black tom with ginger ear tips

Branchflight: a golden brown tom with blue eyes

Aprentices(toms and she-cats training to be warriors)-

Spottedpaw: a brown-spotted she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Willowheart: a black tabby she-cat

Flowerpool: a gentle gray she-cat with amber eyes

Elders(toms and she-cats retired)-

Shadowstorm: a dark gray tabby tom

Whitecloud: a white and gray she-cat with a black underbelly

RIVERCLAN:

Leader-

Foxstar: a ginger tabby tom with piercing blue eyes

Deputy-

Sandfoot: a golden brown she-cat with a white underbelly

Medicine cat-

Scorchtail: a cranky old black tom

Warriors-

Browntail: a gray tabby tom with brown eyes

Bluespot: a tortoiseshell and gray she-cat

Otterfang: a muscular black tom with brown ear-tips

Sparrowleg: a brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Emberheart: a white and ginger she-cat

Apprentices-

Branchpaw: a light brown tom with green eyes

Rushpaw: a gray tom with white markings

Redpaw: a black tabby tom with red ear tufts

Amberpaw: a tortoiseshell and black she-cat

Queens-

Goldenpool: a light ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white underbelly

Elders-

Cloudflight: a brown tom with white spots

Nightstorm: a black she-cat

SHADOWCLAN:

Leader-

Vinestar: a dark brown tom with unusually long claws

Deputy-

Flamefeather: a dark ginger tom with piercing amber eyes

Medicine cat-

Rosewing: a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a brown tail-tip

Warriors-

Leopardtail: a shy golden spotted she-cat

Barkfang: a vicious light brown tom with yellow eyes

Pinestorm: a ginger and brown tom with icy blue eyes

Dawncloud: a white and black she-cat

Ashpelt: a gray tabby tom with a white underbelly

Ivyfoot: a lithe she-cat with a black pelt with silver stripes and one white ear-tip

Thornstrike: a gray and brown tom

Apprentices-

Redpaw: a dark ginger tom with a with tail-tip and black ear-tips

Snowpaw: a cheerful she-cat with a white-colored pelt

Poppypaw: a light ginger and black she-cat

Queens-

Flowernose: a tortoiseshell and black she-cat

Elders-

Brownclaw: a light brown grouchy tom

Poolfrost: a white she-cat with a slight tinge of blue

WINDCLAN:

Leader-

Thistlestar: a gray spiky tom

Deputy-

Swiftclaw: a brown tabby tom

Medicine cat-

Poolfoot: a white and gray she-cat

Warriors-

Birdflight: a light brown and ginger she-cat

Stormpelt: a dark gray tom

Emberheart: a silver and black tom

Icestorm: a white she-cat

Blacktail: a brown tom with a black tail-tip

Apprentices-

Redpaw: a ginger striped tom

Leafpaw: a brown and white she-cat

Gorsepaw: a golden brown tom

Queens-

Goldenfern: a golden spotted she-cat

Yellowstone: a with and brown she-cat

Greenflower: a tortoiseshell and black she-cat

Elders-

Rosefern: a light ginger she-cat

Shadowfoot: a dark gray tom

PROLOGUE

A reddish brown tom crept up on a white tom. "Here comes the end of your reign over Riverclan, Snowstar." he muttered under his breath.

As he got near enough that he could reach out and touch Snowstar's pelt, Snowstar raised his nose and sniffed suspiciously.

"Come out of there Foxclaw. I know you're there. You don't need to creep up on me you know."

Foxclaw snorted. This would have to wait a little longer. He pushed through the reeds and emerged into the clearing. The sunlight reached through the willow trees, resting on Foxclaws pelt making it glow on the warm sunlight.

Foxclaw turned to Snowstar. "Is there something you want to discuss with me?" he asked.

"Yes. As my deputy, you should know that I am on my last life," Foxclaw narrowed his eyes. Only one more life? That should make it way easier. He only had to kill Snowstar one time and then he'd be leader.

Snowstar was looking at him strangely. He realized that he had a huge evil grin on his face. He quickly made his face look serious and spoke," We'll, don't worry. I'll protect you until you lose your last life and join Starclan."

Snowstar nodded. "Thank you Foxclaw. You'd better get back to the camp and assign patrols."

Foxclaw nodded. He turned to go but then came back and faced Snowstar with an evil grin on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" Snowstar asked.

Foxclaw nodded. Then, he lunged at his leader. Snowstar didn't have time to prepare and Foxclaw landed right on top of him.

"Traitor!" Snowstar shrieked.

Foxclaw grinned and reached down to bite his neck, enjoying the sound of Snowstar's spine cracking. Now just one more thing to do. Foxclaw sprinted through the reeds to the nearest fox den that he knew of. It was just outside territory. This is disgusting, he thought as he pushed some old fox dung out of the den.

Suddenly, Foxclaw picked up an overwhelming fresh scent of fox. He turned around. There, standing right outside the den was a fox. Luckily for Foxclaw, he was standing right next to a clump of garlic covering his scent.

The fox stood still and sniffed the air warily. After a moment, the fox gave up and headed into the den. Foxclaw who had been holding his breath the whole time, let it go with a sigh of relief. He continued toward the spot where he had left Snowstar's body pushing the old fox dung along the way. When at last they reached the spot, Foxclaw started pushing the old dung around, filling the air with the horrible stench of fox.

When he was done, Foxclaw dashed off to find the nearest patrol.

"Otterfang! Come quick and bring your patrol!" Foxclaw called to a sleek-furred black tom as he tried to look terrified.

When the patrol saw Snowstar's dead body, they shrieked and rushed to get him back to camp so that they could perform the death ritual. Foxclaw checked to make sure that they were busy and slipped away towards the Shadowclan border.

"Foxclaw! Did you get the job done?" his half-brother called from the Shadowclan territory.

Foxclaw dipped his head,"Yes Vinestar. Snowstar is now dead and I will be getting my nine lives tomorrow."

Vinestar nodded looking pleased. "Good. Now that both you and Thistlefang are becoming leaders, we can finally chase those pathetic Thunderclan kittypets away."

"Vinestar?" Foxclaw began.

"Yes?"

"Welll... I had another idea. Why don't we keep those Thunderclan kittypets as slaves to do our dirty work for us?"

Vinestar slowly nodded. "That's a splendid idea Foxclaw. We'll talk more about it when you and Thistlefang become leaders."

Foxclaw dipped his head again. "Very well Vinetar. I need to be getting back to my clan. They'll be missing me." he said as he turned with an evil grin on his face.

"Shadowclan attack!" Vinestar yowled as he ran into the Thunderclan camp with the rest of his camp pouring in behind him.

"Windclan attack!" Thistlestar yowled. This new leader strode into the Thunderclan camp as if he owned it, whick yet didn't, yet.

"Riverclan attack!" Last but not least, Foxstar, just a ginger blur yowled as he sprinted into the Thunderclan camp.

The bewildered Thunderclan cats came out of their dens, still blinking sleep from their eyes. The Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadwoclan cats met them head on and and leaped on them. It was clear that the Thunderclan cats were goning to lose since they were outnumbered three to one.

"Stop!" a voice was heard above all the other noises.

The cats stopped fighting and looked up to see who had spoken. The Thunderclan cats all looked relieved to have a rest but the Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan cats all looked irritated and impatient.

Oakstar, the one who had interrupted to ambush, spoke again,"What is the meaning of this?" he said to Vinestar, Foxstar, and Thistlestar.

Vinestar answered smoothly. "The purpose was to make you surrender to us so that we could make you slaves."

"And if we don't surrender?" Oakstar asked.

"I think you know the answer to that but if you don't would you like for us to show you what will happen? It will take no effort really." Foxstar couldn't help but put in the last part.

Oakstar looked grim. "Very well. I agree to your terms."

All three leaders had the same identical glint of triumph in their eyes.

"No Oakstar! Don't do this!" a warrior among the crowd shouted.

"Kill him." Thistlestar said to the warrior closest to him, Icestorm.

Without saying anything, Icestorm quickly pounced on the warrior who had spoken and killed him.

"Anyone else don't want to be slaves to us?" Vinestar taunted as if goading a warriors to speak up but no one said a word.

"Very well, take them captive. We will split the cats then." Vinestar murmured coldly to a couple of his warriors.

* * *

**There, how did you like that? Please review if you want the next chapter. If you don't want the next chapter, well then review anyway telling me what you think about it. Anything is welcome just REVIEW!**

**~Ivystrike**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings my fellow Warrior fans. Thank you so much for your reviews. They really motivate me to write more. Anyway, Here are some answers to your reviews.**

**Jaysong: Thanks, I always try to do a quick grammar check before I post the next chapter. **

**Brianne: Thanks! Here's the chapter that you wanted so much.**

**Tanner Swift: Thanks! I'll try to make my chapters as awesome as the previous one.**

**Sorrelheart: Here's the chapter that you wanted to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Warriors. It belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sightkit crawled out of the damp hole that he had been sleeping in. He took a deep breath and almost fainted from the terrible smell coming from the line of bushes that separated the slaves, the Thunderclan cats, from Shadowclan. Beyond those trees happened to be the place where all of Shadowclan made their dirt.

Sightkit took a few small steps into a shaft of sunlight. The sunlight warmed his cold body and he stretched his puny muscles and padded toward where he thought the other line of bushes were to make his dirt.

Just as he reached the bushes, his legs suddenly went numb he he fell back on his haunches. Sightkit groaned. Not again. Since the day he began to use his legs, they had went numb and he would topple over and fall on his face or haunches.

Sightkit rubbed and licked his legs until the feeling came back to them. First, his front legs were able to work again and he started to drag himself to wherever. He didn't care where he went so long as all four of his legs functioned properly.

Just when the feeling had started to creep into his back legs, he felt warm fur brush against him and he heard a voice say,"Watch where you're going Sight_less._ Or are you too sightless to see what's in front of your muzzle." the cat snickered

Sightkit cursed under his breath. It was Thunderfang. Thunderfang had teased and taunted Sightkit since the day he was born. Sightkit ignored him pretending not to hear him and walked away. Ignoring him was not easy when all he wanted to do was leap at Thunderfang and rip him to shreds. He was not going to do this for two reasons.

One, his legs were too weak and they would probably go numb and Sightkit would make a fool out of himself which would give Thunderfang another chance to make fun of him. And two, a slave was not aloud to attack the Shadowclan cats. If they laid one claw on them, they would have a freakish, tragic accident. Sightkit didn't want to make a fool out of himself nor did he want a freakish, tragic accident so he kept his mouth shut and walked away.

As Sighkit walked away, he willed his legs not to fail him and go numb. Surprisingly, they didn't. Sighkit took a few more steps, then he checked on his legs. Were they numb? Nope. Could he stand and keep walking? Yep. He took another seven of so steps and checked on them. There was a slight tremor but he could still walk. Sightkit was getting excited. This was the longest he had ever lasted standing up and walking with all four of his legs. It was too good to be true.

As he prepared himself to take another step, there was sudden flash of pain in his right foreleg and Sighkit stumbled. He was off balance and his front paws scrabbled for a hold before he fell onto his haunches.

Sighkit groaned. It _was_ too good to be true. He had been focusing too much on his legs that he had forgotten to pay extra attention to his surroundings. Therefore, he had not sensed the ivy tendril and tripped over it.

Behind him, Thunderfang snorted and said with a jeering tone,"Wow, nice trick. Maybe you should become a full-time entertainer for Snakestar."

Sightkit gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to lash out at Thunderfang. He rose stiffly to his legs but his legs had gone numb and he fell back down.

He rubbed his legs then tried it again. But again, he fell back down. While he was doing this, Thunderfang had crept up to him and as he tried to rise up again, Thunderfang reached out a paw and swept his legs out from under him. Sightkit crashed back down for the fifth time that day. His haunches were really starting to sting.

Sightkit glared at Thunderfang, or where he thought Thunderfang was. The next moment, Thunderfang came crashing down onto Sightkit.

Sightkit shrieked and slithered out from under Thunderfang.

"What did you do that for?" He yowled not caring who heard.

Thunderfang just laughed and said,"Just testing your scenting skills. Obviously, they're not very good."

Sighkit was furious. How dare that lump of arrogant fur insult him in such a way and take advantage of the fact that he was blind. "How dare you! You have no right to just attack me. Oh, I am so going to get you!" Sightkit prepared to pounce on Thunderfang. He wasn't actually going to do it, he just wanted to show him that he wasn't some weak kit who wasn't capable of anything.

Thunderfang pretended to tremble and said in a mocking voice,"Ah, the weak, blind slave speaks. I am so frightened! Someone help me before this fearsome slave rips me to shreds."

At that point, Sightkit was so furious at Thunderfang that he just couldn't resist the urge anymore. He let out a yowl and rushed at Thunderfang.

* * *

**My chapters are usually longer than this but I wanted to end this chapter with a cliffhanger. I know that's cruel of me but if you review, I might just post the next chapter sooner than I usually do(I usually wait a week or two before updating depending on the circumstances).**

**So if you review, you might just get the next chapter in 1-3 days.**

**~Ivystrike**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews again. Here are some of the answers to your reviews:**

**Sorrelheart: Here's the chapter 3 that you wanted to see. And also thank you for favoring this story.**

**Vipestar: Thanks!**

**The Song of Felines: Thanks for the cats! You really saved me a lot of trouble.**

**Hunter: Thanks! Don't worry, he will. Someday, but now.**

**CreekwindHermione: Thanks!**

**Believe: Well actually, I was going to explain further in the story that the leaders picked the names, in this case, Snakestar the leader of Shadowclan. And I was also going to make his warrior name... well, you'll find out.**

**The Song of Felines: You are awesome, Thank you soooo much for favoring and following both me and my story. I really appreciate it.  
**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. Not me.**

* * *

Thunderfang looked at Sightkit in shock as he raked his claws weakly across his flank. His claws barely cut through the skin. Sightkit tried again and threw a blow at Thunderfang. The impact made Sighkit stumble back and fall down. He didn't expect Thunderfang's muscles to be so hard or sturdy. They were rock hard and it hurt Sightkit more than it hurt Thunderfang.

Thunderfang no longer had a shocked and surprised look. Instead, he had a cold taunting glint in his eyes and his face was spread out with a smile. It wasn't a warm friendly smile, it was a cruel smile that derided Sighkit.

Sighkit was trembling in fright now. Oh, why did he do it? Why did he lose his temper and attacked Thunderfang?

Thunderfang took a step closer to him and Sighkit took three steps back so that they were the same length away from each other before Thunderfang had taken the step forward.

This made Sighkit realize just how much Thunderfang was bigger than him.

Thunderfang smirked and laid down lazily. Sighkit was puzzled by this change of mood. He slowly approached him but when Thunderfang turned his head and bared his teeth, Sightkit flinched away into the shadows.

Thunderfang smiled showing all his sharp teeth. Sighkit tried to focus on how dirty and yellow they were instead of hos sharp they were. He failed and looked down at his paws.

"What's the matter? Are you scared and frightened like a little weak kit? You sure seemed awfully brave to attack me like that," Thunderfang remarked in a mocking tone,"And I'm sure you'll pay for it." His voice had gone lower and quieter. Somehow this made Sighkit even more worried.

Just then, there was a rustle in the bushes and a brown-spotted she cat appeared. Of course Sighkit couldn't see this she-cat but the elders had described her to him. They had thought it was a waste of time since he was still very small then and likely to forget everything. But Sighkit didn't forget. How could he? This was his own mother for Starclan's sake. Did they really think he would forget about his own mother? No, he remembered everything that was said about her.

Something stirred beside him. Sighkit pricked his ears and heard Thundefang murmur to his mother,"What do you want Spottedwing?"

Spottedwing shifted her feet,"I...I...uh... I needed to make dirt?" It came out as a question as if it were an excuse. As a matter of fact, it was an excuse. Sighkit cringed at the sound it thinking that it was the worst excuse anyone could think of. It certainly didn't buy Thunderfang. Though, Sighkit wouldn't have been surprised if he did buy it.

The air felt tense as Thunderfang leaned in toward his mother and said,"Telling lies and trespassing huh? I'm going to have to punish you and you know what that means. There was a pause before Thunderfang spoke again. Sighkit suspected that Spottedwing had either nodded or shook her head.

"You don't? Well then, I'll just have to show you." Thunderfang spoke smoothly.

Sighkit heard Spottedwing give out a little gasp as Thunderfang lifted her off the ground.

"Wait! Where are you taking her?!" Sighkit cried as he leaped forward.

Thunderfang stuck out his tail making Sighkit crasah to the ground for the seventh time that day.

"This does not concern you. Now move out of the way." Thunderfang hissed.

_It does too concern me_, Sighkit thought,_ She's my MOTHER!_ But he didn't dare say this aloud. If Thunderfang had known who his mother was, he would've tormented her so Sighkit kept his mouth shut. As Thunderfang's pawsteps started to fade, Sighkit made a quick decision.

He circled around the other way so that he would meet up with Thunderfang and attack him making him let go of his mother. On his way there, Sighkit started to slow down and he lost the feeling in his legs.

_Oh no! Not now!_ He willed his legs to stand up and keep on walking but it was no use. His legs were just too weak.

_I'm sorry Spottedwing. You'll have to deal with this on your own._

* * *

**Well, since someone really wanted me to post this chapter, I'm making it a little short. I'm not blaming this someone for anything in fact I really appreciate your support and I'll make this short chapter up to you. I'll make sure the next chapter will be of regular length.  
**

**Oh, and another thing, please remember to review and tell me what you think about this chapter. You guys are already super awesome for giving me so many reviews and I'd like some feedback on this chapter.**

**~Ivystrike**

**Oh and also, if you think I'm updating too slowly, I have another story that you can entertain yourself with. It's called The Fall of Mud. It may not be as good as this one since I haven't had that many reviews but still, check it out if you're bored.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello citizens of the third planet away from the sun. I am soooo so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It just sort of slipped my mind. Anyway, I present to...Chapter 4(or is it 3). No, I'm pretty sure it's 4. Moving on, thank you for your reviews. I'll do the usual and give you the answers and then the disclaimer.**

**The Song of Felines: Thank you so much for reviewing for like every chapter so far. You're awesome for that and I'm glad that I accepted your cats too.**

**SauceInACan: Thanks for the review, I'll try to make it seem like Sightkit s blind but it's pretty hard since I've never written a story about a blind cat before. This is a first.**

**Shadystar: Thanks!**

**Igbt4ever: Thanks so much!**

**Howling Wolf111: I'm really sorry. I've been a little busy and I just sort of forgot to update. And I'll check out your first fanfiction story if you want.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belong to Erin Hunter, not me.**

**Now, I'll stop blabbing and let you read in peace.**

* * *

Sightkit stared desperately toward the place where his mother's shrieks were coming from. He rubbed his legs hoping that the feeling would come back to them soon. For some reason, they didn't. Gravely, he rubbed faster almost begging his legs to hurry up and work.

_Hurry up! Work already!_

Suddenly, Sightpaw heard a twig snap behind him. His heart beat faster and he expected to hear Thunderfang's jeering voice laugh at him again. But instead, he heard soft pawsteps approaching him and a gruff voice calling out to him," Have they captured Spottedwing?" Sightkit relaxed.

It was only Furze, a rogue that Shadowclan had captured along with a group of other rogues. Furze was a tough cat but Sighkit knew that that wouldn't be enough to rescue Spottedwing. Even with all the slaves from all four clans, they would still be killed quickly. With their weak muscles that still trembled when they ran long distances, five clan cats could wipe them all out in two swipes each. What Sightkit needed was a trained and well-fed group of cats on his side.

"Y-yes-s."Sighkit nodded sadly trying hard not to tremble as he spoke but failing.

Furze pressed his flank gently onto Sighkit's flank. Even though he barely pushed, Sighkit still lost his balance and toppled over.

"Shadowdung!" he cursed. He had just gotten his legs to work and now he had to start over again. Embarrassed, he bent down to rub and lick his legs. Most Shadowclan cats would be laughing their heads off now and some polite ones would be "trying" to chuckle under their breath but "failing" to do that.

All Sighkit got from Furze was pity which for Sighkit was even worse than laughter. Sighkit hated pity because then people would hesitate to speak to him because they didn't want to be the one to witness his weaknesses whereas with the Shadowclan cats, Sighkit strained himself to work harder so that he could get revenge on them one day and show them that he was not something to be laughed at.

Sighkit felt Furze's gaze on him as he continued to rub his legs.

"I once lost my mother too." Furze said suddenly then fell silent as if he hadn't realized that he had said that out aloud.

Sightkit was suddenly interested. "Really? What happened to her?"

Furze took a breath. He seemed reluctant to continue but Sighkit look up to him with pleading eyes that Spottedwing always fell for. Sighkit hoped that it would work on Furze too. Apparently, it did because soon, Sighkit heard his voice again. He was surprised. Sighkit hadn't thought that the pleading expression would work on a tough cat like Furze.

"Our group of rogues had decided to go hunting that day. I was really excited because it was my first time hunting with the big and older cats. You see, I was the age of what you clan cats call and apprentice. Suddenly out of nowhere, cats came leaping out of the bushes all around us. It was the most cats I had ever seen. Some young cat had me cornered. As soon as I saw him, I knew there was something different about him from the other young cats. It had something to do with his expression. Now I can't really put my mind on it." Furze drew a sharp breath.

At this point, he paused and Sighkit could hear his claws sinking down into the marshy ground. He knew that whatever he was about to say next was painful to regard and Furze was ashamed of it.

"Go on." Sighkit said encouragingly.

Furze sighed. There was a pause where Sighkit assumed that Furze had closed his eyes and then he slowly let the air out again. He slowly did three more of these while Sighkit waited patiently. Well, on the outside he tried to appear as calm and relaxed as he could but on the inside, he was filled with anticipation and wished that Furze would hurry up and tell the rest of the story.

As Sighkit got settled down to hear the rest, he heard a tail thump down hard on the leaf covered ground. Then, he heard Furze shuffle his feet and start cleaning his fur. When he was finished, he heard Furze start sharpening his claws.

By this time, Sightkit was getting annoyed. He knew that Furze was trying to find every way to appear busy so that he could avoid telling the rest of the story. Sighkit hoped that he would run out of things to do.

Just then, there a rustle in the bushes and Sighkit didn't sense Furze beside him anymore. Sighkit pricked his ears. He was right. He could hear Furze's pawsteps growing fainter and fainter as he walked further away from Sighkit.

Sighkit sighed and ran after him desperately hoping that his legs had awaoken as Furze told the beginning of his story.

* * *

**And that is all unfortunately. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Please review and tell me if you still want me to go on with the story. I'll try and update quicker for the next chapter.**

**~Ivystrike**

**By the way, I was just wondering, but can any of you guess what I look like? Review and tell me what you think I look like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good evening everyone! Or morning or afternoon whatever time your reading this at but it is evening as I write this. Well the beginning of this. I'm sorry that I haven't really been updating on my regular basis but I try. I typed half of this chapter all up but then I forgot to save it and I turned off my computer so I had to retype all of it. Anyway, On with the reviews and the disclaimer.**

**dewotter: Thanks, I wil!**

**Howling Wolf111: Thanks so much, don't worry, I won't stop.**

**Guest: Thank you! Here's the chapter that you've been wanting.**

**The Song of Felines: Sorry, but that isn't what I look like. I'll put the answer at the bottom. I hope I didn't make Furze sound too much like a tom because that's what I thought at first. Is it okay if I change her to a tom, because I might do that. I wanted your approval first because you're the one who made her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Warriors in anyway. They belong to Erin Hunter.  
**

**By the way, I want you guys to know that I've taken down the poll that I had on my profile. So don't go to my profile preparing to vote because it won't be there anymore.**

* * *

Sightkit ran toward the dying sound of Furze's paw-steps. For some reason, he felt as if he needed the rest of the story. It was as if it was the answer to all questions.

_This is so disgusting,_ he thought as his paws sank into the marshes after each step that he took. They made this sucking sound that sounded sort of like that one time when he pressed a wet mouse down and making all the water leave it. It felt like that too.

"Furze!" Sightkit called but no one answered. Either Furze hadn't heard him or he was just ignoring him.

Sightkit had lost the sound of Furze's paw-steps altogether by now but he could still track him by his scent.

Suddenly, a shriek cut through the silence making Sightkit stop in his tracks.

"Get away from me you shadowdung!" There was a pause. Sightkit couldn't believe it. He recognized that voice. It was Spottedwing. She must've been really mad at the Shadowclan cats or else she wouldn't have been able to get the courage to say shadowdung to their face. Sightkit knew that all along, the slaves had been cursing 'shadowdung' behind their backs. This was the first time that a slave had actually it to a clan cat's face.

"North! Sightkit! Help!" At this desperate call, Sightkit jerked back action. Spottedwing must've been taking a walk with North. She had probably ached for company or else she wouldn't have been spending time with North. North was a snobby and stuck-up cat. She was the same as all the other slaves but for some reason, she seemed to think she was always the best at everything. She was always despised by everyone because of her attitude so Sightkit was surprised when Spottedwing had called to North for help.

At the thought of Spottedwing's desperate plea for help, he turned toward the sound of Spottedwing's call but then he remembered Furze.

Who was he going to go to? Furze's scent was still fresh in the air and Sightkit could probably catch up to him but Spottedwing needed him. Her life depended on it whereas Sightkit only wanted to hear the rest of Furze's story. Spottedwing it was then. He turned his paw toward where he had last heard Spottedwing's call but now, he only heard silence.

Sightkit panicked. What if the Shadowclan cats had killed her for saying shadowdung? Maybe she was lying there dead right now, left to rot and become food for the maggots. Sightkit shuddered. He didn't like to think about that.

Sightkit decided to go towards where he last heard Spottedwing's call even though there was a small chance that she was still there. His legs were a little unsteady as he wobbled his way through the marshy ground.

He tried to be as quiet as he could but he still walked noisily. Every Shadowclan cat probably already heard him tramping through their territory. Sightkit gave up on the idea of creeping up on Spottedwing's guards and surprising them.

"Do not struggle. You'll only make it harder on yourself." came an unexpected voice. Sightkit stopped suddenly.

"I won't have to struggle for long. Pretty soon, we'll all get revenge o-" Sightkit guessed that Spottedwing had said this and by the sound of it, one of her guards had harmed her to stop her from talking.

There was a sound of heavy breathing and then," You'll pay for th-" and the sound of Spottedwing being harmed again.

Sightkit couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't just stand by and let Spottedwing be tortured. But what could he do? He was just a weak, blind kit who could still barely walk. How could he and his already-battered mother stand a chance against the strong and burly guards?

Sightkit knew how. He turned around and started walking in the direction of Furze.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter and I'm sorry for it. I've noticed that my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. I'll have to work on that but in the meantime, please be patient and forgive me for them. **

**You don't have to but I would very much appreciate it if you review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Also please tell me what you think Sightkit is going to do next.**

**And another thing, the answer to last chapter's question is I have dark brown/black hair with brown eyes.**

**~Ivystrike**


End file.
